En'ton
was one of the moons of the planet Yulair. It was habitable and harbored a wide variety of flora and fauna, much of which was part of the Origin Trait line of organisms, however, the moon, like the planet it orbited, hosted a small variety of Peregrine organisms/entities. It was colonized by the Yulairian Civilization upon the formation of the nation and was since then used as its main hub of military operations and training. As part of the Selve'air system, En'ton was extending into the regions of unexplored and wild space. Geography The geography and wildlife of En'ton was strikingly similar to that of Yulair and the two shared many of the same Peregrine organisms, however, researchers and scientists determined that En'ton did not originate as a split-off from the planet and therefore the moon and its habitat were either derived from a new, undiscovered line of organism traits or that the moon was populated with matching organisms by an outside source. The discovery of ancient ruins on En'ton aided the latter theory. Terrain and climate The terrain of the moon harbored a large variety of biomes, however, the vast majority of the surface was woodlands and hills. Mountains and cliffs were rather common and the arctic climate of the poles extended quite far. A large lake and a singular ocean were the sole large bodies of water on the satellite. The moon also hosted several regions that were left largely unexplored due to their treacherous nature. These regions were called the Shadow Regions and were plagued with consistent poor weather and interference with electronics. Some training regimes of the Yulairian Military put recruits on excursions into the "lighter" areas of the Shadow Regions, areas that were on the far outskirts of these regions and that were not so dramatically different or areas that were simply less affected. Flora and fauna Flora Fauna Sentient Semi-sentient One of the few semi-sentient species found on En'ton and its motherplanet Yulair was the Peregrine organism Melaeiklos Woods Sloth, a large sloth-like mammal that harbored enough sentience to use and manipulate primitive tools. The sloth, extraordinarily, was able to communicate with humans through speech and seemed to largely grasp an understanding for multiple languages. In conversations, however, the sloths spoke sluggishly and portrayed potential difficulty in communicating. Certain researchers believed that the creatures were in full capability of holding a regular conversation and were infact more intelligent than they led to believe and were instead not answering in complete sentences or were speaking sluggishly until dozing off and "forgetting" what they were speaking of in order to protect their wellbeing from the human immigrants. The sloths had built primitive housing and villages and tribes were found living together. Upon observation, however, it appeared they were bordering on too inept to have accomplished the tasks they did, thus further providing evidence to the theory that the sloths were fully sentient and were instead hiding their full abilities. In a conversation with Wolf Swizaeir at one point, one of the sloths held an extensive conversation, keeping beat with Wolf and infact baffling him at several occasions with its own wisdom. Due to being declared as sentient by the Yulairian Civilization, involuntary research on the species was not allowed. During one period, a group of Yulairian Nova Force Troopers forcibly brought a sloth to a lab for research. This incident led to the Dowetrod Research Crisis. Non-sentient History While En'ton's history prior to being settled was largely unknown to the world, after its settlement, it had a colorful series of events that saw the moon settled, militarized, wiped of human inhabitants and resettled, from then on growing steadily. Yulairian settlement Upon the discovery of the Selve'air system by the Wolf Alliance, it was decided by the leaders that the main planet of the system, Yulair, would host the government and serve as the capital of the civilization. Not wanting to spoil the planet, the construction of the largest cities, military installations and factories would be left for planet's moon. A debate arose about settling on a different satellite of Yulair due to the fact that En'ton shared much of the same natural beauty of Yulair, but it was settled and unanimously agreed that the opportunity to both preserve the main planet and be able to reside on a moon similar to it and reap the benefits of its make-up was far too great to pass up. Yulairian teams soon embarked onto the surface after several days worth of orbital research. Zoning and exploration was done extensively for several weeks before the first permanent settlements were built. The plan for colonization was laid in place long before by the leadership of the Wolf Alliance. A city hub was planned that would offer amenities and creature comforts to military personnel as well as a place to live, work and thrive for non-military personnel. Military academies were to be set up in strategically beneficial locations. The industrial zones where factories were constructed would be as isolated as they could be from the rest of the inhabitants, while still being able to be accessed from the main city via aeronautical shuttles. Meanwhile, one large super-academy was to be constructed that would double as the military headquarters. While Yulair had settled the planet and employed military operations and training, they made extended efforts to not disturb the natural world. The majority of roadways were dirt, but some main roads were asphalt. Fall of Yulair Resettlement Culture The culture of En'ton reflected that of the Yulairian Civilization. Grand and elegant architecture was a must in its settlements. Swing-style music was popular among the military population and the cuisine outside of military-standard food was varied. Because of the close-knit existence and cooperation between civilians and military personnel, both sides of the populace had no issues with one another. During times of military training in the city of Numuer, the civilian populace was largely unphased and many enjoyed the spectacle of watching mock battles and operations. As with all Yulairian citizens, the civilian populace had to pass a series of tests and prove capability of holding a security clearance in order to be given a certified citizenship. Settlements and regions While En'ton ever only ever hosted one main city, Numuer, an assortment of smaller towns and villages, mostly surrounding academies, were made by the Yulairian Civilziation. An assortment of villages and tribecenters from some of the semi-sentient/sentient native species also speckled the moon. Cities and towns Numuer hosted a large number of shops and entertainment sources for cadets and personnel who were off-duty. Because of the large population that went to the city, the majority of the civilian population of the Yulairian Civilization resided there, running businesses in the pre-fall era. Academies The academies of En'ton often reflected the grand architecture that Yulair was so fond of. These estates were responsible for the receiving and training of personnel across all branches of the military. *'Bellamont D'Valdey:' An infantry training location, Bellamont produced some of the most successful units of Sentinels, including the famous Squads 33/34 and their leaders; Delilah Jennings and Candace Mezzura. *'Beveneria:' A sprawling academy that specialized in the training of Yulairian Air Force personnel. *'Eunbul:' Eunbul was one of the select academies situated in close proximity to En'ton's Shadow Regions. It was often used as a starting point for training ops into the dark forests and fields surrounding the academy, while also maintaining its own set of cadets in training. *'Serder:' *'Vuria:' Vuria was settled into the snowy mountain regions of the moon. While it trained its own set of recruits, many training ops would travel there to participate in mountaineering training as well as pinpoint-aerial-deployment operations, snow training and various forms of aerobatic and rope work such as basejumping. Factories *'Greyvault Shipyards:' Mainly underground, Greyvault Shipyards was responsible for the hand-made construction of naval resources. Greyvault hosted the welding teams that worked on manufacturing the bulkheads of the YNS Dauntless, the first ever Defender-class Battlecarrier Outposts Politics Domestic affairs The domestic affairs of En'ton were an extension of those of the Yulairian Civilization. The internal judicial system followed the same rules as that of the rest of the civilization. Cadets training in academies (those who passed preliminary training) were authorized to partake in the political aspects of the civilization and were allowed to vote upon leaders and large decisions, however, those who were yet to complete preliminary training were yet to be considered official members of the civilization and as such were not allowed to vote. Foreign affairs En'ton itself was not meant to be a hub for foreign affairs, but because it hosted the majority of the population, matters concerning the Yulairian Civilization would often default to having involvement with En'ton despite it officially being only training and military grounds. Such notable events in which En'ton played host to politics was the confrontation between Fraisar Shultemen and Wolf Swizaeir. Imports En'ton's imports were largely of military origin. As En'ton served as the training center for the Yulairian Civilization, it had a large number of recruits going to it. Furthermore, because En'ton hosted many factories, construction materials were commonly imported from Yulair through its trades. A large amount of military material was both imported and exported consistently. Exports Due to the nature of En'ton's role in the Yulairian Civilization, En'ton played as home to a vast majority of the nation's personnel, but it also was the main export of military personnel from military recruits due to En'ton serving as the main training center for the civilization. En'ton also hosted a large set of testing facilities for Armana technologies, largely comprised of automotive and aerocraft engineering. While Armana was based on Yulair, a large portion of its (military) factories were stationed on the moon. Numuer.jpg|Numuer City at dusk e Beveneria.jpg|Beveneria Eunbul.jpg|Eunbul, used as a starting/meeting location for training missions in the darker parts of En'ton